1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric current detector for detecting the magnitude of the electric current flowing through an electric conductor from the magnetic field thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an electric current detector which can measure the electric current flowing through an electric conductor such as an electric wire and a bus bar has been used without inserting an ammeter or a resistor for detecting electric current as voltage on the way to the electric conductor such as the electric wire and the bus bar.
For example, such an electric current detector wherein a ferromagnetic core having gaps so as to surround a bus bar is allowed to intervene, and magnetosensitive elements are disposed in the gaps as described in JP-A-8-15330 has been known.
However, a conventional electric current detector grows in size, because cores occupying a space are necessary. Furthermore, when a plurality of bus bars is disposed adjacently, the magnetic field due to the adjacent bus bars is applied to a magnetosensitive element, so that a cause for decrease in detection accuracy arises.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric current detector by which space-saving can be achieved, and highly precise current detection becomes possible.